1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a traction control for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to such a type of system which can used in combination with an auxiliary steering control or the like type of device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-64-44368 discloses a previously proposed traction control arrangement which, when wheel slip occurs, has reduced the torque which is supplied to the left and right driven road wheels in order to attenuate the problem, In this prior art arrangement a suitable control pattern or schedule (brake pressure varying rate) is selected on the basis of the skid condition indicative data.
This arrangement is such that, in order to stabilize cornering, the braking control is such as to increase the understeer tendency. However, when this control is used in combination with a steering control such as the type which includes auxiliary rear wheel steering, the effects of the braking system and the auxiliary steering system combine in a manner which causes the understeer tendency to become excessively strong. This of course induces the drawback that the vehicle tends to response to this control in a manner wherein the turning characteristics deviate from those which are expected by the driver to one wherein the required amount of yaw is more difficult to achieve.